


let’s make a toast like a thunder

by stupidqpid



Series: moon over bourbon street [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: "Twice in a week? Don't threaten me with a good time."Or: Mingi invites Wooyoung for a drink and two groups of friends merge
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung & Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: moon over bourbon street [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i fucked around quicker than expected and already jotted down smth for a possible third installment. What happened to me.
> 
> Idk what's worse, ~~skimming through songs to use as a title~~ coming up with a title or with a summary.

Another day--err, night, another shift at the pub. Mingi puts his leather jacket on, grabs his keys and is out of the flat to go to work. 

Bars and nightclubs are the go-to jobs for most vampires. Between their scarce numbers in South Korea and the fear of being discovered, there isn’t any vampire-run activity for them to live off of, so they have to deal also with the human competition for a job. In this economy. Mingi was lucky Yunho secured him a spot at the pub as soon as someone quit, turning it into the place with unknowingly the most vampires in their roster‒a whopping four of them.

After a short trip on the lift, the doors open to someone waiting at the ground floor.

"Oh! Hello!"

His neighbor living right below him, Wooyoung, greets him with a dazzling smile. “Twice in a week? Don’t threaten me with a good time!”

Mingi laughs heartily. Wooyoung is not wrong: regardless if he moved to the building before or after Mingi got turned, they never came across each other in the nine years the vampire has lived there. It wasn’t until a few days ago that the two met, albeit quickly and only because Mingi almost fell through his floor into the other guy’s apartment.

(An exaggeration, but that's the vampire for you.)

“Night out with some friends? Or...a girlfriend?” Wooyoung asks, giving a surreptitiously appreciative glance at the taller’s look.

Mingi vehemently shakes his head. “Nah, I’m going to work. Gonna get my shoes and pants drenched with only beer, if I’m lucky,” he jokes; his serious face contrasting with his sarcastic tone makes Wooyoung giggle. His neighbor’s tinkling eyes cloud with some concern when he remembers the events of a few days ago.

"How's your back, by the way?"

Mingi automatically stands straighter. "Surprisingly better, thank you. Did you get to work on time?"

"Actually it was a job interview, but yeah, barely," Wooyoung sighs, still relieved.

Mingi grins. "Nice! I hope it went well?"

The shorter makes victory signs with both his hands. "Yep, I start on monday. I'll be a baker."

"Congratulations! This calls for a toast. I conveniently work at a pub, we can go together if you’re free,” the vampire suggests, suddenly emboldened.

Wooyoung’s smile is a touch bashful when he accepts. “I’d love to. I rather get changed, though…” he trails off as he looks down at himself. Mingi finally takes notice of the sweats the other is wearing and the bag he’s carrying.

“On your way back from the gym?”

His neighbor chuckles. “You can smell it, huh?”

Mingi is taken aback, afraid of having embarrassed the shorter but also because he actually  _ can _ : underneath the nice fragrance of Wooyoung’s body wash and shampoo, he can faintly detect his natural scent mixed with the leather and plastic of whatever equipment he used. 

Wooyoung is definitely human, the vampire can smell it, but for all he knows the other is somewhat attuned to the supernatural. Or maybe Mingi is reading too much into it. What he’s sure of is that his neighbor is going to be the death of him by unwittingly commenting on his vampirism. 

“N-no, I saw your bag and thought-- sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

A shrill laugh fills the lobby. It takes all in Mingi not to wince at the suddenness and high pitch of it, that pierced his sensitive ears.

“Don’t worry man, I figured. I took a shower before leaving so I know I’m all spick’n’span,” Wooyoung reassures(?) him with a mischievous grin. “Anyways, I don’t want to make you late so I'll--" 

His phone suddenly rings. When he glances at the caller he curses softly. “Shit, I forgot I was supposed to meet up with my friends--”

Mingi doesn’t miss a beat. “Bring them too! After doing whatever you have planned, I mean.”

“Well, it’s nothing mandatory, I could rain check for once…”

“It’s okay, the more the merrier! And the more consummations I sell, the happier the boss and the fatter my check will be,” the vampire offers, winking cheekily. After a beat, Wooyoung snorts. “Wait, let me write down the address…”

Mingi pointlessly pats himself down for a piece of paper and a pen, since he only ever brings his phone and wallet with him. Wooyoung denies the call and hands him his own phone with the notes app already open.

“Thank you.” 

While typing down the directions to the pub, Mingi happens to glance at the time in the top right corner so he hurries to hand the phone back. “Here we go. I’m sorry but I have to really go now. I hope to see you later, I’ll be there the whole night so swing by whenever. Bye!” he concludes, and with a grin and a wave he’s off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Idiot.”

Mingi whips his head to look at Hongjoong with a betrayed expression, nearly overpouring the cocktail he was mixing. He and Yunho are on shift, while Hongjoong is perched on a tall stool on the other side of the counter, nursing the virgin drink lovingly made by his boyfriend as a thank you for un-holing himself from his studio. Mingi just finished telling his friends about how he made a move on the hot neighbor‒he may or may not have given a twisted version of how they actually met when he first told them about Wooyoung‒only to get berated.

Immune to his friend's puppy eyes, Hongjoong continues.

“This guy fished for info about your love life and inclinations, was totally going to ditch his friends to hang out with you, and what do you do? You invite them along  _ and  _ talk about how convenient it is for you!”

“He snorted, he knew it was a joke! He wasn’t offended!” Mingi objects. While retrieving a tray, he goes back with his mind to the conversation with Wooyoung a little over an hour ago: he was fine with it, wasn’t he? As for having extended the invitation to his neighbor’s friends, Mingi considered it common courtesy and a nice gesture to get acquainted without pressure, since it’s only their second meeting ever. Besides, what does Hongjoong know about flirting? He’s lucky Yunho was patient with his acting hard to get.

Ignoring his friend’s rolled eyes, Mingi leaves without another word to take the order to the right table. On his way there, a familiar scent wafts under his nose, despite being almost drowned by an expensive cologne and the various smells of the pub. Looking around, the vampire’s nonexistent breath hitches when he spots Wooyoung’s handsome side profile: his nose and brow bone are more prominent thanks to his pushed back dyed hair, with a single “totally didn’t waste a whole can of hairspray to make it look this effortless” wisp falling over his exposed forehead; his masculine jaw is set confidently as he leads his two companions to the bar, and his piercings glint despite the rather dim lights. The trio looks a touch out of place with their stylish outfits, but maybe they have somewhere else to be and are here only because Wooyoung took pity on Mingi.

The vampire unconsciously picks up the pace and does his round in a quarter of the time‒hopefully the patrons are too busy talking and drinking to notice a fraction of his supernatural speed. He has almost made it back to the bar when a table flags him down for more drinks and snacks, so he’s unable to intercept his neighbor and lead him and his friends far away from the dynamic duo. 

Fortunately or  _ un _ fortunately, depends on who you ask, there are three free stools right next to Hongjoong, which the three guys merrily occupy. Yunho approaches them with a big welcoming smile and his forearms bared deliciously, their paleness contrasting with the rolled up sleeves of the black shirt that is part of their uniform. Mingi can’t help but smirk when he notices Mr Tsundere Hongjoong rake his eyes up and down his boyfriend’s arms and big hands propped against the counter, as do some of the patrons sitting at the bar including Wooyoung’s friends; his smirk dims when Wooyoung gives them an appreciative look, too. 

Gulping down the bitter feeling in his stomach, chalking it up to some spoiled blood he drank before leaving for work, the vampire discreetly listens in on the conversation as he walks back to the bar.

_ “Hello guys! What can I get you?” _

_ “Three beers, please.” _

_ “On it! It’s good to see new faces ‘round here.” _

_ “Actually a friend suggested this place to me. He works here, his name is Mingi?” _

Being called a  _ friend  _ after meeting exactly twice makes the vampire grin stupidly, almost distracting him from stepping in the conversation before Yunho or Hongjoong can embarrass him. He walks behind the counter and swiftly approaches the group.

“Hey Wooyoung! Glad you made it!” he greets, mirroring the beam Wooyoung sends his way. “I’ll be right back, I have a table to serve. This round is on me!”

Mingi replies with a smile and a nod at the three friends’ surprised  _ thank you _ s. He loads the tray with some pints and bowls and off he goes to the patrons from earlier, keeping both his ears perked up.

“ _ So you’re Wooyoung? Mingi talked a lot about you.” _

_ “Did he really?” _

_ “Yeah, he was really grateful for your help.” _

_ “Oh, it was no big deal, anybody would’ve gone to check if he was alright.” _

_ “...Wait, what do you mean?” _

_ “He...kind of destroyed the home gym he was using and we both thought he was going to fall through my ceiling?” _

The vampire dares to glance at the bar. He sees as if in slow motion how Yunho and Hongjoong turn in his direction with twin wicked smirks, and how Wooyoung looks at them before following their gazes, his eyes widening when he spots Mingi and his face immediately morphing in an apologetic grimace; next to Wooyoung, his friends are looking on partly curious, partly amused.

Mingi walks back with heavy steps. Yunho doesn’t look away from him when he speaks up.

“Hm. Let’s say that Mingi was very touched that someone went to check on his clumsy ass, then.”

“I would’ve gone upstairs only to shout at him. You’re a better human than I’ll ever be-- _ oof _ ."

"Oh, sorry Joong." Mingi apologizes without looking at‒and without feeling sorry for‒his smaller friend, whom he leaned heavily against to put the tray back in place, effectively silencing him. The scathing glare that Hongjoong shoots him promises the worst kinds of revenge and teasing for lying and for what he just did.

The three friends chuckle. Wooyoung hides his faint blush in his drink when the friend sitting right next to him elbows him in the side.

“Well, now that we cleared things up I think introductions are due,” Yunho butts in to stop Tom&Jerry from escalating. Mingi straightens himself and his apron up before doing the honors.

“Okay, so...I’m Mingi and live above Wooyoung, but I guess you figured that out already. The big one over there is my best friend Yunho,” he says, gesturing at the tall barman, who waves at the newcomers with both hands, “And the little one over here is my best foe Hongjoong.” Said guy grunts when Mingi pats his shoulder with too much strength before joining Yunho behind the counter, but greets the others with a tilt of his drink.

Wooyoung grins. “It’s our turn, then. I’m Wooyoung and these are my best friends San,” he points at the boy on his right, who shoots a precious eye smile at large, “and Yeosang,” who waves timidly from San’s other side.

All humans. Who all happen to be wearing crosses as earrings or necklaces. While on one hand Mingi isn’t worried because they don’t affect vampires anymore, on the other his paranoia about Wooyoung possibly having figured out who he is spikes again. Yunho, having noticed his friend’s tension, takes the reins of the conversation once again.

“You’re all looking dashing. Any plans for later?”

“When does your shift end?”

Yeosang and Hongjoong nearly choke on their drinks. Yunho blushes at San’s straightforwardness. The first few times he saw it happen, Mingi wondered how it could be possible since Yunho is a vampire as well; it took him a while to figure out that it’s because he supplements the sad and sterile blood bags Mingi uses too by often feeding directly from his boyfriend.

“Excuse me?!” Hongjoong calls out playfully, but with a dangerous undertone that makes the little flirt quickly raises his hands. 

“Just kidding! He looks like such a cute puppy that I wanted to see him squirm. Besides, I’m already taken,” San reveals, snuggling into Yeosang who, despite rolling his eyes and shaking his head lightly, can’t fight off a little smile.

“To answer your question,” Wooyoung interjects to save his friend, “we’re going to a party and are here for some pre-gaming--” he explains with mock resignation. Mingi can swear he felt Wooyoung’s heartbeat pick up a bit

San interrupts him. “Yeah, we came here at Woo’s insistence~” His mischievous grin never drops, not even when Wooyoung hits him or tries to cover his mouth. For his part, Mingi feels the knowing glances of the other guys burning his face; he pretends not to see their smirks widen when he and Wooyung briefly meet eyes before hastily looking away, suddenly busy cleaning or drinking.

Mingi clears his throat. “Right, I suggested he come here to celebrate getting a new job.” He pours himself and Yunho a coke and raises his own glass, but before he can think of anything to say San beats him to it.

“To Wooyoung’s buns!”

Everybody cracks up, the man of the moment a bit more self conscious but still amused. After clinking their glasses together and taking a swig of their respective drinks, the banter continues; the party the trio was supposed to go to is also long forgotten―if there was one to begin with.

“By the way, how old are you guys?” 

Mingi was curious about the quiet Yeosang, who hasn’t opened his mouth since he and his friends entered the pub. Now the vampire wishes he hadn’t: one of the questions he feared the most has been asked. Is there a sensible way to say he’ll be forever 21 without giving away his secret or being confused for a bankrupt fashion retailer? For all his self confidence, his vampirism is still a touchy subject after six years and more often than not he finds himself relying on the more expert Yunho.

“Mingi and I are 21, Hongjoong is 22.”

San claps excitedly. “Ohh we’re all close, nice! We’re 21 as well!” It’s infectious; everyone smiles. 

If only they knew Mingi was supposed to be 27 and Yunho well in his thirties…

“I’m finally going to get the respect I deserve and be called hyung,” Hongjoong stage whispers before downing the last of his drink. His boyfriend immediately whips him up a new one.

Mingi groans. “Geez, why are you so obsessed with ages…”

Hongjoong opens his mouth, a rebuttal ready on his lips, but a look at his vampire friends and he closes it immediately. He sips his drink.

A few chit chats and beers later, with the two barmen excusing themselves every now and again to actually do their job, the two groups of friends get closer, exchanging numbers and promising to hang out again. The guys not stuck working at the pub eventually stand up.

“Well, we better get going, it’s quite late,” Wooyoung points out with a regretful glance at his watch.

San’s comment makes everyone chuckle. “Yeah, the stools are about to take the shape of our asses.”

“What ass?” Yeosang deadpans, gulping down what’s left of his beer. It’s still the first one he got at the beginning of the night.

The others burst out laughing. San whips around to jokingly glare at him. “What are you talking about, pancake ass?”

Wooyoung intervenes, placing a placating hand on his tipsy friend. “Alright, alright, we really should go now. Thank you for tonight, my stomach hurts from laughing so much. We need to do it again as soon as possible,” he suggests brightly, his focus mostly on Mingi. The vampire feels his cheeks prickle in an attempt at blushing when he smiles and fervently nods back.

“I’m leaving too,” Hongjoong announces as he hops off the stool, his voice strained from stretching after sitting for so long.

“Please go to sleep, Joong, you’ve worked enough for the day,” Yunho pipes up from the beer taps, pouting at his boyfriend. It makes San coo.

“Where do you live? We can walk you there,” Wooyoung offers, selfless as ever. Something stirs in Mingi’s still chest.

Hongjoong is touched but waves him off. “I’m alright, I don’t live that far. It wouldn’t be the first time I walk alone at night anyway--”

“And every time you do I’m sick with worry. Accept his offer, please. If not for you, do it for me,” Yunho insists, in one of his rare serious moods. Mingi would’ve mocked the cliché phrase or made fun of his best friend’s tone, but for all their bickering he cares about Hongjoong and he knows how dangerous the streets have gotten so he, too, is relieved to know his friend would benefit from the safety of the numbers.

“Alright. Thank you, then,” Hongjoong smiles, showing off all his perfect teeth. “Let’s go. Bye guys!”

The barmen echo their friends’ goodbyes, and before they know it they’re immersed once again in the busy pub routine. During a lull in the service, Yunho approaches Mingi, who’s wiping the counter.

“Good catch with Wooyoung, he’s a good egg.”

The younger vampire smiles bashfully.

“Soooo...you met thanks to the contraption I suggested you use but you failed to assemble, huh?”

Mingi throws the wet cloth at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah, you thought i'd typecast San and/or Yeosang as vampires,huh? think again.
> 
> damn this part got _long_ , i feel like i talked in circles like i used to for my school essays. Lmk how bad it is.
> 
> I also accidentally focused more on the characters as a group rather than the Mingi/Wooyoung pairing, but the next part(s... hopefully) should be more about those two.


End file.
